Night Love
by vipress chan
Summary: At age 16 Acelynn witnessed her father's death by a ruthless crime boss, now after 4 years of training she seeks revenge. What happens when Nightwing get involved and she falls in love with him. Will it get in the way of her revenge?
1. Information

**HI before i start writing the story I wanted to give you some info on my oc please review and tell me what you think about her**

* * *

><p>Name: Acelynn Jackson<p>

Gender: Female

Age: l6 years old in the intro, 20 years old after that

Hair: dark brown color, mid back length, wears it straight with hair slightly over her left eye. puts it up in a pony tail when training.

Eye Color: dark brown

Nickname: Ace

Hero Name: Amethystia

Family: Emmet Jackson (Dad), Annalise (Mom, died from cancer when Acelynn was 6 years old)

Nationality: African-American and German. Her dad is African American and her her mom is German. She can speak english and german. Her skin is a raw sieanna color.

Costume: purple tube top, short black jacket (has a hood), two layer skirt that's purple at the top and black at the bottom, a black belt around her waist, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots with purple laces, and a purple domino mask.

Personality: she's a kind loving person, helpful, she's understanding, she can be violent when she's Amethystia.

Crush: Dick Grayson/Nightwing


	2. Chapter 1

**hi here's the first chapter**

**i only own my oc's**

* * *

><p>"Dad, hello are you here?" 16 year old Acelynn called out<p>

Suddenly she heard a crash from the kitchen. Wondering what caused the noise she went into the to investigate.

"Dad?" she said going into the kitchen only to stop in her tracks at what she saw.

Her father was on the floor bleeding from his nose and side, he was breathing heavily with the look of fear in his eyes. There was a much bigger man standing over him smoking a cigerate with smooth black hair and dark eyes. There were 3 others guys standing behind him, one had orange hair, the other had blonde hair, and the the third had brown hair. They all looked like they belonged to some kind of mob.

"Well now you didn't say you had a daugther." The black haired man said smirking

"Maybe she knows where 'it' is Boss." the brown haired man said

"Don't be stupid why would he tell a child about 'it'." the black haired man said "But maybe she can help persuade her dad to tell us."

"Ace run!" said weakly

Acelynn did as she was told and ran to the front door before she could escape one of the goons grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to the kitchen. She skirmed and kicked but the man did not release her.

"LET ME GO YOU DUMMEN SCHWEIN!" she shouted

"Awww look you got little fighter here . Shut her up Ted." the boss said

The goon, Ted, did what he was told and punched her hard in the cheek.

"OWWW!" Acelynn cried holding her now broken cheek

"Please leave her alone." begged

"We will just as soon as you tell us where 'it' is." the boss said pointing a gun to Acelynn's head

"It's in my lab in Germany, you'll find it in a cabinet above my my documents."

"Good was that so hard? Lets go boys we got to get to Germany." the boss said

The man holding Acelynn let her fall the floor still holding her cheek. And walked up to his boss. Before they left the boss turned back to them.

"Oh and another thing ..."the boss said pulling out his gun again "I hate waiting for my answers. " and he pulled the trigger

The bullet hit in his heart and he fell dead. Acelynn ran over to her dead in panic and started crying.

"DAD!" she cried

"Hey boss what about the girl?" one of the goons asked

"Eh leave her there's nothing she can do, she's just a weak little girl." the boss said leaving with his goons.

The funeral for her dad was held a week after he died. those who attended were Acelynn whose cheek was now bandaged and healing. Her dad was a scientist so a few of his friends from work came to sat goodbye to their friend. After the funeral was over Acelynn stayed longer to look at father's grave.

"Why he did nothing wrong he was caring father, a good husband, he would never hurt anybody. So why did have to lose his life? He did nothing but good deeds. What was so important that those men beat and kill him to get it?" Acelynn thought to herself

Images of what kept replaying in her head. Her father getting shot in the head, her not being able to do anything about, Her crying about.

"All I did why cry and try to run away." she thought, she started to remember what the boss had said to his goons about her.

"She's just a weak little."

"I'm not Weak." she thought

"Little girl..."

"I'm not a little girl." she thought

"She's a weak little girl."

"I'M NOT A WEAK LITTLE GIRL!" Acelynn screamed standing up

"Dad, I may not have been able to save your life, but I will avenge you so you can rest in peace." she vowed

"I will get stronger and have my revenge."

4 years later

Time has passed and now Acelynn was 20 years old. Since her father's death she trained wherever she could. She learned as much martial arts as she could handle and also learning to use weapons. She also looked up the goons who killed her father. The one in charge was named Carlos Hades, he was a crime who killed people right after he got what he wanted, what he wanted from Acelynn's dad was a new experiment he completed, it was a youth serum and that restores you're youth and stamina. His orange haired was named Kevin, his Brown haired goon was named Calvin, and the last goon the blond haired one who broke Acelynn's cheek was named Ted. She planned to get them all back. She needed information on how to find them. all she knew was the all lived in Bludhaven, which is where she lived too. She had a job working at a music store. By day She was Acelynn Jackson, by night she would become her hero persona Amethystia. She created Amethystia to hide her identity and then ready reveal herself to Carlos Hades and she was ready for the final strike .

"Excuse me?"

Acelynn snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the costumer standing in front of her.

"Yes can I help you?" Ace said

"yeah I'm looking for a Lady Gaga cd."

"No prob, just look over at the pop section and look under 'L'." Ace said

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." she replied

4 hours later her shift was over and she could go home and be Amethystia. Once arriving home she changed into her costume and grabbed her weapons which were a knife, twin sai, and a black whip. Once ready she opened her window and jumped out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>please review <strong>

**German Translation:DUMMEN SCHWEIN- stupid pig**


	3. Chapter 2

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Ace began to look for a bar that one of Carlos' men hung out at Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Acelynn began to look for a bar that one of Carlos' men hung out at. Calvin Vant more specifically hung out at this bar when he wasn't doing any dirty work for Carlos Hades. Ace found this out by interrogating and beating people to a bloody pulp. The first information she got was on Calvin. Hopefully she would get information on where Kevin and Ted could be seen.

"I hope i don't have get my hands dirty on anyone else but Calvin." Ace said to herself upon reaching the bar.

Entering the bar she scanned the area for the goon she was looking for. To her disappointment he wasn't there, she spotted the bartender. Most of the bartender's costumer's were goons and crime bosses. The bartender would have to know where they go when they're not here getting as drunk as possible. Making her way over to the bartender the men eyed her suspiciously and dangerously.

"Hey sweetheart you it's too early for Halloween right?" the bartender laughed

"I'm looking for Calvin Vant." Ace said ignoring the comment "Where is he now?"

"Sorry can't tell you."

"Why not?" Ace asked taking out her sai,pointing it at the bartender's neck

"Please I don't know where these people go after the leave this place. If you want toknow how to find Calvin, the police department should have tabs on him or maybe Nightwing would know how to find a guy like that." he explained

"Nightwing?"Ace questioned

Yeah he fights crime and he's been here a couple of times to bring some crimals to jail." the bartender explained

"Do you know where i can find Nightwing?" Ace asked

"Sorry I don't know nobady knows."

_"I'll just find him myself."_

Thanks for the help." Ace said putting away her sai and leaving the bar

* * *

><p>Ace started jumping from rooftop to rooftop again to search for Nightwing. If he knew where where Calvin was then there was a possiblity he would know where to find Ted and Kevin, anf just maybe help find Carlos Hades. The thought of Carlos' name brought back the memory of her father's death. Ace stop jumping to shake the memory from her head.<p>

_"Not yet" _she tought_"Not until Carlos is begging me for mercy."_She sighed to herself and started to think.

"Now where am I gonna find Nightwing?" She asked outloud

"Looking for somebody?"

Upon hearing the unfamilar voice, Ace stood up, took out her sais and turned around to face the newcomer. When she turned around she saw a man wearing an blue and black suit and dark raven hair.

"Whoa didn't mean to startle you, unless your one of the bad guys." he said

"Well I'm not." Ace said "Are you Nightwing?"

"Yes I am." he said "And you are...?"

"I am Amethystia." Ace said

"Ok Amethystia, why are you looking for me?" Nightwing asked walking up to her. He was at least 2 or 3 inches taller than her so she had to look up at him.

"I need your help finding someone." Ace replied

"Who?" Nightwing asked

"Calvin Vant." Ace replied

"Calvin huh? Yeah I know where you find him. But why are you looking for him?" Nightwing said

"Tell me where I can find him then I'll tell you why." Ace said

"Ok. You can find him north of the Bludhaven park. I usually catch him there dealing drugs."

"OK. Now the reason I'm looking for him is because 4 years ago he was one the men who brought misery into girl's life." Ace said turning around to leave.

"That girl was you right?" Nightwing asked

"Yeah." Ace said without turning around

* * *

><p>As Ace made her way into north of the park she spotted Calvin. And Nightwing was right, he was dealing drugs.<p>

"Ich habe ihr jetzt dumm drogendealer." Ace whispered to herself

Ace moved from her hiding spot and pulled out her whip. She used it to wrap around around Calvin and bring him to her.

"W-Who are you?" he asked scared

"Amethystia and I'm came to beat you up and get information." Ace replied punching him in the nose, which started to bleedShe kicked him in his ribs, picked him up and punched him again before throwing him to the ground again. She got down on the ground and asked him:

"Where can I find Kevin Stear?"

* * *

><p><strong>please review<strong>

**German Translation-Ich habe ihr jetzt dumm drogendealer- **I got you now you stupid drug dealer


End file.
